


It's Not the Waking

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hockey Gods, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Early morning when sunlight is just peeking through the windows and you're cozy under the covers, and there's the smell of coffee and...uh, is something burning?For the 3on3r3 flash fic challenge.





	It's Not the Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebfish/gifts).



> This was so much fun to participate in. Really nice to write a short thing and know I'm SUPPOSED to keep it sweet and to the point. Thank you, Snickfic for organizing the event 8D

Early morning when sunlight is just peeking through the windows. A gentle breeze tickles Bryan's skin where the sheet has slipped down his shoulder. He's warm and cozy under the covers, rested and satisfied after last night. A good, hard fought game and some truly spectacular 'celebrating' at home after. The smell of coffee and… uh, something burning?

Bryan blinks, reluctantly lifting his head from the pillow. It's subtle, but growing faintly stronger, and that's definitely the smell of something on fire. The smoke alarm hasn't gone off, but… he really ought to check on that. Groaning, Bryan pushes himself to his feet and follows his nose to the kitchen, where Sid is sweeping something from the countertop into the trash can.

"Everything alright?" Bryan looks around, but he doesn't _see_ anything amiss. Some dishes in the sink, coffee and a pair of plates sitting on the table.

Sid looks up and grins at him. "Yeah, everything's fine. There are protein pancakes in the warming basket- don't start, I know it's not a basket, but it keeps them warm, and tub sounds weird. I'll be with you in a minute, just need to finish up here."

"Did you like… burn one?" Bryan can see the skillet sitting by the stove. It's shiny from whatever oil Sid used to grease the pan, but it doesn't _look_ like something was burned in it.

"Ah, fuck. I thought I'd put it out quick enough." Sid laughs, shaking his head. 

"That… sounds ominous." Bryan says, trying not to laugh himself as he slides into a chair and pulls a couple pancakes from the little plastic container Sid uses to keep them warm, so he can finish a whole batch at a time. If Sid's laughing, it can't be that serious.

"Promise not to tell the team? It's really not that great of a story…"

"Nope." Bryan grins, settling in and reaching for the syrup.

Sid sighs, "Of course not." He rolls his eyes and pulls out a candle from a drawer and starts setting it up with a few other odds and ends on the counter. "I spilled a candle and set a roll of paper towels on fire."

Bryan swallowed heavily, coughing around a laugh. "You did what?"

"I was doing my ritual. I do it after every game. To thank the hockey gods for the chance to play and play well, with amazing teammates…" Sid says, continuing to arrange things. He's set a single candle atop a puck in the middle of the counter top, grabbing some ice cubes from the fridge. "I know most of you guys don't believe in the hockey gods but… I like doing it. It feels right, so, I do it. There's no real reason not to."

"Brushes with fire aside."

Sid glares at him, and Bryan raises his hands in surrender.

"Hey, you do you, man. We've all got our quirks." Bryan shrugs. "I don't like… believe in the hockey gods, but I also don't _not_ believe in them. If it helps keep you grounded, go for it. I'm not gonna tell the team."

Sid smiled and flicked a match to light the central candle.

Bryan stayed quiet, just watching as Sid murmured a few words to himself, eyes closed.

Eventually, Sid leaned forward to blow out the candle and opened his eyes. He turned to look at Bryan and smiled again, this time softer somehow. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Just… I've never done that in front of anyone outside my family. And Colby, kinda hard to light a candle in a hotel room without the other guy noticing something's up."

"Yeah?" Bryan sat up straight, pondering that a moment. "Well… thanks. For sharing that with me."

Sid nodded, putting away his kit and eventually joining Bryan at the table to serve his own breakfast. "It felt like the right time."

Bryan smiled, looking down at his plate and back up. "Any time," he said, and reached for another pancake.


End file.
